Naruto's Awkward Day
by sasunarusupport
Summary: This story has lots of stuff, funny, romance, drama. It's gonna be worth reading when finished :
1. Chapter 1

(Zooming in on Naruto)  
It was an ordinary day so far, Naruto sleeping, and what not.  
Naruto woke up, stretched and yawned. He turned and put his feet on the floor,  
SOMETHING GRABBED HIS ANKLES!  
"Aaah!" Naruto screamed, it's going to eat me!" As Naruto was being pulled under, he began thinking about what flavor ramen he would be if he were ramen. Chicken, Beef! It's all so delicious!  
Naruto was now on the floor, he looked behind himself and saw the it was the wheat thin box he had left there a long time ago, it had become a mutant!  
Naruto screamed, and began to crawl away, the mutant close behind it was singing (to the tune of the original teenage mutant ninja turtles)  
"Naruto's mutant wheat thin box! Naruto's mutant wheat thin box, it's gonna eat you! IN THE NIGHT"  
"AAAAAH! HELPP ME SASUKE, HELP ME!" naruto yelled, as he jumped like a cat through Sasuke's window.  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto.  
Naruto jumped up on Sasuke and put his arms around him scaredly.  
Sasuke looked down at the wheat thin box and screamed too, and embraced Naruto. "OMG! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" yelled Sasuke.  
The box started singing again, "Naruto's mutant wheat thin box, Naruto's mutant wheat thin box, it's gonna eat you, IN THE NIGHT! Mmmmmm"  
Sasuke and Naruto made a mad dash for the door screaming, with the wheat thin box close behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

They ran into the village but Kakashi Sensei stopped them.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
They ran behind him for protection, and pointed at the evil thing.  
"IT'S AN EVIL MUTANT WHEAT THIN BOX!" repied Naruto.  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the blonde dobe.  
He bent down to pet the box.  
"Aaaw, it's not evil, it's just misunderstood." The box snaps at Kakashi,  
"AAH! IT'S EVIL!" Kakashi screamed and cowered. The wheat thin box sighed, "You guys are pathetic, and no fun to chase. You guys don't even give me a run for my money"  
And with that it turned and scooted away.  
"Well." Kakashi Sensei said, "You guys have the next three days free, so"  
and he walked off.  
Sasuke turned to Naruto "Would you like to stay the night, Naruto"  
"Sure" Naruto answered.  
And they kissed, a long, passionate, hot, yaoi, kiss.

side note: if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter please leave them in a review, i can't wait to see em! 


	3. Chapter 3 It came from the closet!

Later that day Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on Sasukes bed, Naruto was twiddling his thumbs. Sasuke glanced at Naruto

"What are you doing that for?" he asked Naruto

"Well... It's just... I was just so surprised when you asked me to stay the night, I'm glad you did though, I'm scared to be in my bed alone, who knows what other mutants are under there??? Fruit loop mutant boxes, Mutant pickle jars? Or my worst fear of all, mutant, RAMEN!" Naruto had that weird scared look in his eye as he gazed at Sasuke.

"Well, your here with me at my house, on my bed, with me, and not alone now, so-" And with that Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto, and Naruto felt reassured.

All of the sudden, the closet door creaks open, "screeeeeech"

and and old shirt, sock, shoe, shorts, and underwear all come creeping out.

Naruto and Sasuke look up and then down at the dirty clothes.

"You know, you really should clean your room Sasuke..." Naruto said uneasily.

"Those were in my hamper!" Sasuke said, his eyes growing wide.

Suddenly the clothes came together and made a super-dirty-clothes-mega-mutant!!!

"We challenge you, to a game, of DDR!!!!!!!!" the clothes mutant said.

"Oh no, I suck at DDR!" sobbed Naruto.

"I accept your challenge!" Sasuke said, standing up.

"NO SASUKE! You'll never make it!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto cried grabbing around Sasuke's feet.

"Relax Naruto, it's just DDR, me and Sakura play it all the time, and how good can a clothes mutant be??"

(During 15th round of DDR)

"COME ON SASUKE, KEEP IT UP, YOU CAN DOOO IT!!!!" Naruto said like that one mexican in that one show...

Sasuke panting and sweat running down his head, and eyes a blank stare, he's hunched over with his feet still moving madly

"Can't---- go--- on----- much----- longer" Sasuke panted.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe" the clothes mutant laughed maniacaly, then suddenly... DUN DUN DUN!!!

(End note, any more ideas for what should happen after the DUN DUN DUN tell me in a review please! thanks everyone for the support :D


	4. Chapter 4 It's not human!

Chapter 4

We had just left off as the DUN DUN DUN music played over our characters. What was the purpose of this music? Well let's read and find out!

DUN DUN DUN!  
Naruto suddenly realized why Sasuke was so tired and couldn't beat the clothes mutant!

"Sasuke, Sasuke!!' Naruto yelled, "The clothes aren't human, they can't get tired! There is no way you can beat them at DDR!!"

Sasuke stopped dancing as he realized Naruto was right for once. He got a little tick in his neck and said through teeth clenched in frustration, and a face twisted in anger "Then how do we get rid of it!?"

"I know!!" Naruto yelled, pulling a butterfly net out of no where.

"Whoa, how'd you do that??" Sasuke asked, quite puzzled.

"Don't ask questions, just go start the washer!" Naruto replied as he chased the mutant around the room.

"Nooooo! Not the washer!! They have figured out one of my many weaknesses!!" the clothes mutant yelled while it ran from Naruto and his butterfly net, while Sasuke ran to the laundry room.

Naruto finally caught the damn repulsive monster and struggled to keep it in the net on his way to the laundry room.

"Sasuke! Open the washer now! I'm ready!" Naruto yelled as he rushed through the door, net gripped tightly with both hands, and Sasuke ran to flip open the lid.

Naruto flung the clothes into the washer and added lavender scented pine soap, then closed the lid. The last thing he heard was,

"You ain't seen the last of me!! Glug, glug, glug"

Naruto stuck up his nose, "Ain't ain't a word so I ain't gonna say it, say ain't five times and you ain't goin' to heaven!!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, ".. Uhm Naruto.. That was five times..."

"Oh.." Naruto sighed. "Oh well!"

Naruto wiped his brow and slid down the wall onto the floor beside Sasuke. Sasuke reached and put his arm around the blonde mutant killer hero, Naruto.

"So... Now what?" Naruto asked, turning to his lover.

"TIME FOR A COMPLETELY RANDOM YAOI KISS!!" exclaimed Sasuke, as he climbed on top of Naruto.

Just then...

**--**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto. Nor do I own anything else I do not own in this story. Thanks XD**

**Wow! What a great way to end a chapter! A random yaoi kiss, and a 'Just then' cliff hanger!! If you have any more ideas, let me know in a review!! Thanks everyone for the support!! And sorry about no updates for like a year... I moved, then had a lot of stuff going on and forgot my password :( But I promise, I am going to finish my stories and be writing some new ones!! Thanks for the patience love you all!!**

**Oh and I know this chapter is kinda short.. Like the rest of them XD but it is late and I just wanted to get an update out to you all so you would know I am back!! :D Sowwy :**


	5. Chapter 5 Yummy Trouble!

Just then, the door bursted open, Naruto and Suske looked up in surprise, to see Sakura standing in the doorway.

"Not again! Will this never end?!" Naruto sighed.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Come quickly! Something very strange is happening!!" Sakura yelled, then turned and ran down the hallway.

Sasuke rolled his eyes,"Of course something strange is happening. Because we aren't allowed to have one minutute to ourselves!!" he stood up and reached his hand out to help Naruto up. Naruto gladly accepted the offer and they both ran after Sakura.

They opened the door to find that hundreds of giant lollipops had sprung up all over Konoha.

Naruto's eyes glazed over and he performed the clone jutsu, him and all of the clones ran wildly about, licking every one of the giant lollipops. "It's like heaven!!" They all yelled in unison.

Sasuke sighed and smacked his own forhead,"Is that all you wanted Sakura? To tell us that Konoha is pretty much set for life in the lollipop department? Thanks. Thanks a lot. I didn't want any alone time with Naruto anyways. He turned to walk back inside.

"Wait Sasuke, thats not all!! Look!" Sakura yelled after Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around, to look at Sakura, when a giant purple butterfly swooped down and flew off, with Sasuke i it's clutches.

"Aaah!" Sasuke panicked, "Release me at once or I will have my revenge!!"

Naruto stopped eating the delicious lollipop and turned around when he heard Sasuke's cry for help. He looked in every direction around him but didn't see Sasuke anywhere. Then he looked at Sakura and she pointed into the sky. Naruto looked up.

Naruto gasped, "Don't worry Sasuke! I'll save you!!"

"Oh great," Sasuke sighed, "So I have to rely on Naruto to save me. I'm as good as on the ground right now," Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto took off sprinting towards the trees, kicking off of them to gain heigth and speed. He jumped up pulled Sasuke out of the butterflies large clutches. They landed safely on the ground, and the butterfly disappeared. Unfortunately so did all of the giant lollipops.

"Noooooo!" Naruto cried, "Not the lollipops please!!"

"Oh of course Naruto, no 'Oh I'm just glad your okay Sasuke' all you care about is food not me!!" Sasuke smacked his blonde dobe in the back of the head again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Sasuke! I love you!!" Naruto said, giving his boyfriend a kiss.

Then just when it seemed like maybe all the weirdness of the day might be over... Their feet started moving unvoluntarily in a rythmical pattern in sync with eachothers feet as well, Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Sakura's!

"What's going on!?" Sakura's inner Sakura said placing her hands on her head and screaming.

**Hey me. again. I know this chapter is a little short. But it's alright yes? **

**Well let me know any ideas, and what you think of the story so far.**

**In other words review please! Thanks : ttfn!**


End file.
